


Nature's Gift, pt. 2

by blue_LED_cupcake, Dagnabbit



Series: Nature's Gift [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_LED_cupcake/pseuds/blue_LED_cupcake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagnabbit/pseuds/Dagnabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a chore day, and Engie's truck needs to be washed. Soldier is more than glad to help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature's Gift, pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Soldier helping Engineer with his work and chores was mentioned in "Nature's Gift". I gave it a little bit of plot and here it is - a new fanfic. Just like " Nature's Gift", it is not safe for work and children.

It was a wonderful sunny Sunday morning. Even though his teammates used this day to sleep in, Soldier always woke up early. He and Engineer usually had plans ready for this day off, and on today's agenda they had a truck wash. All those trips they took left lots of dirt, and Dell loved his truck enough not to let it stand all covered in mud.

A bright idea came to Jane's mind, leaving a smile on his face that was just as equally bright. He would go ahead and wash the truck himself, leaving the rest of the day to pursue more pleasurable things.

Soldier took one of his buckets and torn up old tank top that Engineer wanted him to throw away. However, he couldn't find his soap. There were many times when he left his soap in the showers, especially when Engineer was around, so he assumed he did that again. _Maybe Engie has some extra soap_ , Soldier thought. He put the rug into the bucket and went to Engineer's workshop.  
  
Soldier was the only person who was allowed to enter the workshop without knocking. However, he'd been restricted to slam the door when he was angry. Dell made him buy new doors and doorknobs, and made him install everything by himself. Engineer made him do this over and over again until it looked untouched and never broken in the first place.

At some point Soldier noted that he was spiralling down in his own pond of emotions, causing more repairs, more wasted money, and even more repairs - and all this with an intended educational purpose to help make him understand that even his fury could be controlled. Fortunately, this harsh disciplining gave its fruits - Soldier casually turned the doorknob, and entered the workshop, all without breaking anything.

He witnessed his significant other snoring on the small antique sofa. Yet another time he was too exhausted to go sleep in the bed. Jane shook his head and smiled to himself.  This was something Soldier had scolded Engineer for time and time again. He believed that every minute of sleep should be valued. He invented the term of "efficient sleeping", when one sleeps little, but very tightly and comfortably.

The rocketeer's lips touched Engineer's unaware face, both hands slided underneath the sleeping man, and picked the whole body up. Holding Engineer in his arms was one of his favorite exercises. Dell opened his eyes, and saw Jane smiling gladly.  
  
"Mornin', sunshine."  
  
"Hello, sleeping beauty! Do I need to carry you to bed every night? You're not sleeping efficiently, cupcake."  
  
"Ah know... But I get picked up and kissed by this man," he pointed at Soldier. "Sleepin' here pays off a bunch." Both men smiled to each other. Soldier let Engineer stand by himself. "Ya remember we need ta wash the truck, right?"  
  
"Affirmative! I brought the bucket and a rug! All we need is soap and some water."  
  
"Great work, Solly! Ah appreciate your preparation. What Ah want ya to do is to start off without me, while I'm making us some breakfast." Dell ran his hands through some boxes and took out a bottle of liquid soap, and threw it to Soldier. Jane caught it.

“Are you sure this is soap for the truck?” Jane asked. “We always use bar soap,”

“Naw, this is truck soap. It’s liquid, ya just add it to the water. The bar soap is for skin.” Dell said. Jane eyed him, a smirk on his face. Dell shushed him and waved him on.  
  
"Okay, Engie! Moving on!" Soldier marched out of workshop to start with his job. Meanwhile, Engineer went to the kitchen to make some scrambled eggs with grilled cheese sandwiches.  
  
___  
  
Two full plates were set next to each other on a tray. Engineer poured two glasses of milk and put them next to the plates. As a finishing touch, he added a dollop of salsa and sour cream on the side. He took the tray and slowly went out to the hallway.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Engineer!" Medic greeted the Texan.  
  
"Mornin', Doc! Uh, beggin’ yer pardon, but Ah’m in a bit of a rush, ‘Scuse me,"Dell said, grinning at the Medic but being careful to balance his load.

“Of course, Herr Conagher.” The Medic took no offence. He knew the man personally as a coworker and friend, and knew that Dell had some mission on his mind. The little engineer was a bit clumsy when it comes to carrying trays and stacks of books. “I vill see you later then.”

And, as Dell didn't want any distraction, he chuckled and went on, leaving the German man alone to his work.  
  
___  
  
Soldier started with his assignment that he took to heart, wanting nothing more than to make Engie happy. The sun heated up the air around him, making him sweat more than usual. Even though Jane considered jobs like these nonsense and slackery, the tank top he had on became wet from sweat and splatter almost instantly. It made no sense to have it on, and he took it off, squeezing the excess water out before laying it over the bedside of the truck.

The relentless sun blazed down, making Soldier's torso glisten with shining droplets. Working hard, he scrubbed the mud and sand of the sides of the truck, using the hose to blast the chunks across the bay floor and out the door, where the sun dried the water almost as quickly as it pooled. 

The work was hot, but Soldier didn’t mind it too much. He used the hose on himself as well, and rinsed the sweat and sand and mud off of his arms and chest. The cool hose water felt so good he ran it over his short buzzed haircut as well. The water trickled down his back and chest, like a streaming waterfall over boulders.

This breathtaking image was soon displayed to Engineer, who just brought the tray outside. The Texan gulped, resting the tray on his hip. He recited one of Soldier's favorite lines: “Now _that_ is what I wanna see!” Lightly tanned lips formed a satisfied smile. He came closer to inspect the truck, placing the tray on the tailgate. 

“Now Ah can tell where all that sweat came from. Good job cleanin'.” Engineer approached his lover. "I bet you worked hard to get mah truck this shiny."   
  
"Yessir! I am expecting some good food as well!" Jane grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah. It's ovah there." Dell gulped again, suppressed an excited shudder. He used to hate it when his mind was all blurry, but now the relationship made him reconsider things. He couldn't get his eyes off Soldier's body. It didn't seem to be perfect by popular standards, but that bulky chunk of all-American flesh and blood was just right for him. All natural 100% American.

Meanwhile, Jane brought the tray and put it right on truck's tailgate, turning to sit on it and invited Dell to do the same. Dell joined the other man, taking the napkin, fork and knife. Jane used his fork only. 

“This looks delicious,” Soldier said. When Dell looked over at him, he realized Jane was talking about him, not the food.

“Heh, shucks. T’weren’t nothing. Now eat up.” Jane started to shovel the food in. Dell tut-tutted after him. 

“Human bites, Sol. And get a napkin, Ah ain't gonna wipe your mouth every time." Soldier's lips and cheeks were getting shiny from the first drips of sauce and grease.  
  
"You don't need to." Jane said, smiling through the mess. He put the plate down, now devoid of food. His arm shot up and quickly looped around Dell, dragging the surprised Texan close to him. He kissed Engineer, making both faces dirty, fiercely rubbing his short stubbly beard onto his face and leaving a smear of the greasy salsa.  
  
"Damn you!" Engineer interrupted the kiss. Hot, heady throbs coursed through his entire being and took over, and instead of taking the napkin and cleaning up, he chose to lick clean his partner's lips instead. Solly groaned, his own passion rising instantly. The soldier’s body thrummed like a finely tuned engine, and he started to feel like he was losing control. He had to do something to maintain the upper hand.

Breaking contact, he dipped two fingers in salsa and sour cream, and slowly approached Engie's mouth. Once Dell saw what Solly was doing he stopped trying to suck every drip off his lips and opened his mouth, waiting for the treat. Playing with fingers had always been a major turn-on for both men, and whenever the opportunity or need arose, they sated themselves. Dell was in complete ecstasy.

He sucked every drop off of Sol’s fingers, licking them clean, and Jane took his other hand and traced Engie’s jaw while he felt him suck harder on his fingers. His erection throbbed harder against the constraints of his trousers, and shifting his weight to relive some pressure, whispered into his lover’s ear, “I have something else that needs your attention…”

“Uh, ah…I want you. Ah need you, Sol. But we can’t go doin’ this in- Ah! Here…” he panted out, as Jane sucked on Dells’ somewhat cleaner fingers. “We better take this show out, uh, th’ door…”

Jane stood up, holding Dell close, and picked him up, packing him to the cab of the truck. Dell’s half-eaten food hit the floor, but neither man noticed. Soldier set him behind the steering wheel unceremoniously, as he was now working over Engineer’s throat with his mouth and tongue. 

Dell’s eyes rolled back as he squeezed them shut, pulling on Janes’ shoulders to encourage him to continue. Hearing Dell moan and pant was driving Jane to a frenzy, and he wanted desperately to take him now. He ground his hips into Dell’s, and his body desperately wanted to pump. But, Jane again took control and stopped.

“Wha..What?” Engie panted. Jane eyed him and handed the keys to him.

“We’ve got to get out of here, don’t we?” he asked, breathing hard. “If I learned anything from you, it was control over my urges.” Jane grabbed towels and a sleeping bag and tossed them in the back of the truck, along with another shirt that he found laying off to the side.

“Oh. Oh yeah…uh. Hm.” Dell sat up from the bench seat and straightened out his helmet. “Well, what are ya waitin’ for? Ya better git in here,”

The truck bounced as Jane hopped in, the shocks squeaking a little. Dell smiled at Jane, and started it up. He shifted into reverse and backed out of the bay, and when he had the wheel turned in the right direction, floored the gas pedal. Whooping at the top of his lungs, the Engineer threw a triumphant fist into the air as the truck lunged powerfully down the unpaved road.

Laughing at the enthusiasm of his Engineer, Jane bounced in his seat as the truck sped down the road. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were rushing to get there,” he said.

Dell looked over at his passenger. Jane, still shirtless, was watching him closely, but the bouncing and jostling of the old truck kept him moving, and Dell had to stop trying to look and concentrate on the road. As soon as Dell broke eye contact, Jane made his move. 

He lunged across the seat, and threw his head into the Engineer’s lap. He could feel his erection through the fabric, and placed his mouth over it, breathing hotly through the trousers, his teeth scraping against it. His hands squeezed Dell’s thighs, kneading the flesh underneath, and moving along the inside, stroking along his leg.

“Oh! Oh my God-!” Engineer had thrown both hands onto the steering wheel, and tried to concentrate on the road, but the unexpected attack on his trousers had him completely off-kilter. Desperately trying to keep control, his eyes scanned alongside the road, looking for a safe place to pull over, because this was not safe at all…

But it felt so damn  _good_ .

The truck jolted over the rise in the road, and the two were weightless for a second as the vehicle sailed over the road. When it hit the ground, Jane’s face hit the front of Dell’s trousers again, but he had braced himself for this. He was getting quite the rush out of making the Engineer loose his cool. He quickly took his hand off of Dell’s leg and pulled his belt apart, and yanked down the front of his pants.

“No! Jane sto- UH!” Dell lost all ability to speak and Jane wrapped his lips around his cock. He floored the truck in reflex as Jane pulled his dick into his mouth. The feeling was so intense, more than likely intensified by the very mortal danger looming ahead. He quickly gathered his thoughts and pulled his foot up off the petal, pushed both the clutch and the brake, and, reaching over Jane’s naked back, shifted the truck into neutral. The truck skidded to a halt as it slid into a ravine.

“God dammit, Sol! Uh, UH!” Dell threw his hands down onto Jane’s head, pushing his mouth farther down the length of his aching cock. “Why? Uh, why you tryin’ ta git us killed…”

Jane didn’t answer, but pulled harder with his mouth, rolling his tongue along the underside and milking him. The poor Engineer couldn’t help himself. He pushed against the floor of the truck with both of his feet, and arched his back, screaming harshly. Hot jets of come exploded into Jane’s mouth, and he sucked harder, pulling all of his essence into him.

The dust in the air cleared as Dell got his breath back. He blinked rapidly to clear his vision. The truck was level, but they were off the road. When he looked to the passenger side, he saw Jane was gone and the door was open.

“Jane? JANE?” he called. 

“I’m here,” Soldier said, from the back of the truck. Relief washed over Dell, and he turned off the idling motor. He opened the door and pulled up his trousers as he stood up. He was reeling from the heady rush of adrenaline. His common sense came rushing back into his mind, and he realized how damn stupid this little rendezvous was.

“Dammit. Jane. What the hell. We coulda crashed! What were you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that you have a hard time controlling your nature, you will need more of this type of punishment.” Jane stated, grinning. He was completely nude, stretched out in the back of the truck, his erection throbbing in the early afternoon light. Dell stared, transfixed again, feeling his own control falter. 

"What are you talking about?" Dell felt he lost track of what was going on, but soon picked up. "Ya know I love you, that ain't no punishment for both 'f us--". He managed to get in the truck's bed and situated himself on top of his lover. Soldier's hands were fast to reach Engineer's zipper, and he helped his partner to get rid of imprisoning fabric.

Jane liked the way how things were happening. "You try first, cupcake." Dell was intrigued to try. A sparkle ran between them, causing their circuits to short. Everything started to happen at the same time: fingers running on heated skin, kissing any available spot on partner's body, their members getting hard, rubbing against each other. Dell slided a bit forward, granting his lover an opportunity to establish the connection they both wanted so badly. Jane's hand landed in Dell's mouth for the second time that day. As soon as the fingers got soaked in saliva, they moved to Dell's entrance. The shorter man was relaxed enough to let the rocketeer's fingers inside easily. Soldier massaged the insides before switching them to more sensitive part of his body. Taking out his fingers, he started kissing his lover. Their tongues played in a tender way, while he slowly inserted his hard cock inside.

"Jane, there's lube fer tha--" Dell was about to remind Jane, but the rocketeer put his index and middle finger on shorter man's lips.

"We're going to explore the nature trails of lovemaking! And by that I mean no artificial substances!"

Dell grinned in a satisfied way. "Alright. You and me, hoss."

Engineer slowly lowered himself on his partner's member. Soldier situated both hands on Dell's hips, without even touching lover's arousal.  Their rhythm grew faster, and Engineer begged Soldier to give him more. Jane himself was overwhelmed by feelings of  them lovemaking, all he wanted at that moment was to receive more, to give more, to hear his significant other moan out his name more and more. 

“Jane... Jane! Please...” Engineer dragged Soldier's hand to his own crotch,  dripping with precum . At that point their sex looked more like two animals coupling. Even though he felt, no,  _ he knew _ that he couldn't make it anymore, he squeezed Jane's mighty hand around his cock. Jane was fast to react: he suddenly thrusted forward, his jaw reaching partner's collarbone, leaving a reddish bite.

“ Remember, cupcake:  this is a punishment .” Jane's hands swiped to Dell's spine, leaving the Texan's member unattended. Strong fingers clawed into lover's back.  With no intention to go any slower, he kept pushing his way to satisfaction that seemed to be so damn close. Jane had the whole situation in his own hands, keeping Engineer 's exaggerated feelings on a short leash.  Another tender kiss helped Jane reach his final frontier. It felt so wonderful, so relieving to slow down the tempo,  fill his lover with hot liquid and rest his head on Engineer's sweaty torso. He could hear Dell's heart pulsating rapidly, he could feel his cock throbbing, even his fingers were shaking, his whole body seemed to be in a disappointment. 

“That's  outstanding perfomance, private sweetheart. You deserve a reward.” With that being said, his hand touched Dell's dick for another time. Holding tightly, the hand  left harsh strokes, causing Dell to scream in this pleasuring torture. Engineer's mind went completely off-track, senses left no space for thinking with one word remaining:  _ more, more, more _ . Soldier was relentless, incredibly straightforward in his movements. Orgasm was soon to follow, dirtying Jane's hand. Dell breathed heavily with his mouth open,  took his significant other's dirty hand and licked it clean. Their eyes met, and neither of them could help but smile. 

“Well... Ah guess  _ someone's _ going ta wash the truck again.” Engineer smirked.

“Oh, and who would that be?” Soldier asked. “I'm more willing to spectate this time!”

“Hm... The food's on you then, love! Jus' make sure you don't  stir the soup with a shovel!”

Soldier laughed, since Engie was teaching him to cook and use utensils for a considerate time.

“Negatory, sir!”

“Good. Guess it's time for us to  go home, do laundry and catch some efficient sleep.”

Engineer started the truck, Soldier sat in front seat comfortably.  Dell kissed Jane's cheek before heading out to Teufort.

 


End file.
